Wireless networks, such as wireless mesh network, can include multiple transmitting devices simultaneously transmitting. The simultaneous transmission can cause interference between different devices of the network. For example, FIG. 1 shows transmitting devices 110, 120 and receiving devices 130, 140. Transmitting device 110 is attempting to transmit to the receiving device 130. The transmitting device 120 is attempting to transmit to the receiving device 140. However, as shown, some of the transmission signal of the transmitting device 110 interferes with the receiving device 140.
It is desirable to have a wireless network and a method of operating transmission of signals within the wireless network that mitigates self-interference within the network.